A love between two pups
by Yomekyo
Summary: It was been over 14 since the gang found all the shard. Now since then they had settle down and had kids.What would happend if Inuyasha little girl falls in love with Koga wolf son? Will everything turn out ok or will ppl get hurt? sorry for all the spelling errors, i forget to doudle check.
1. The start of a new age

It was now over 15 years since Kagome left home in order to live with Inuyasha. Since then many things has happened. The now 29 year old Kagome stood there looking over the hill at what she has been calling her new home. "Mommy? Is everything ok?" a young child said from up in the nearby tree. "Your just like you dad. Even if you are just a human." Kagome said turning around looking at the tree in which her daughter hid in. "Does your father know you're out here with me?" "Nope. He still thinks I'm with Auntie Sango." Hearing what her daughter said Kagome nodded her head and started walking back toward the village. "Wait up mom!" (In the village) "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOMEKO?" the very pissed Inuyasha yelled at Sango. "Calm down Inuyasha." Sango said. "HOW ON EARTH CAN I CALM DOWN? MY DAUGHTER, MY ONLY CHILD IS OUT HERE IN THE WOOD DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT!" "INUYASHA." Kagome yelled coming down the hill with a young girl trailing closely behind. "See? I told you not to worry." Sango said with a smile. Inuyasha slowly stood up and turned toward Sango with a furious look. "Well see you guys later I have a family to head back to." Sango quickly stood up, call on Kiara, and soon was gone. "Where have you been young lady?" "With momma." "Is that true Kagome?" "Yes." Inuyasha nodded his head and headed inside the house. "Why is dad so overprotective over me?" Yomeko asked rubbing her head and watching Kagome. Kagome looked down at her daughter. She looked just like Kagome when she was little. Big brown eyes, long black hair with a few white streaks from Inuyasha blood, very tall, and was powerful. "There are a lot of demons out here in the world baby. And you should know what night it is." Kagome said pointing at the sky. "O. I had forgotten." The two of them looked up at the moon and started to wonder. "But momma, you could travel all over the world when you were my age."" Only because your father was with me at all time. If not him it was Uncle Shippo, Auntie Sango or Uncle Miroku." "But what demons are out there to worry about momma? Many of them already know that I am Inuyasha's Daughter." "Not all of them." "Who doesn't know?" "Now isn't the time to talk about this. Let worry about this another time. Let's go to bed." Kagome slowly headed for the hut. "Ok." (In the wood not too far away) A young full blooded wolf demon was laying up on tree thinking. "Toby where are you?" A female wolf yelled looking for her pup." Over here mom." Ayame quickly ran toward her pup. "Your father is worried sick about you. "Mom what could happen to me?" "Just hurry home before your father freaks out even more. Ok?" Toby slowly stood up and followed his mom. Toby looked just like his father. He had very long hair but always kept it up so it wouldn't get in his way. It was black with red streaks. Hid eyes here blood red." Mom slow down." Toby said as he started to run after his mom.


	2. Face to face

Yomeko slowly rose from her bed and headed out the door. "Mom, dad, anyone?" she yelled looking around. The village was quite to quite. Off in the distance she could hear the yelling to two people. "Sounds like mom and dad." She said quickly she ran back inside grabbed her small pocket knife and ran toward the screaming. (In the woods) Toby had just woke up was headed down to the river for a bath. "I'll be back dad. I just need to take a bath. It won't take long. I promise." "Ok toby hurry back we have to train in a little while." Koga said heading inside the cave. Toby quickly started running toward the river. As he was running he bumped into something and went flying thru the sky. "What was that?" Yomeko said pulling out her pocket knife. She slowly walks toward the thing that went flying thru the sky and started poking it with her knife." Hey watch out!" Toby yelled jumping up. "Hey I don't know who out think you're yelling at but I'm not the one to toy with." She yelled at him. Thinking about what her momma said she slowly started walking back scared and worried. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you and by the way you smell your use to being around demons." He said rubbing his head. "What do you mean by that?" she said shaking a little. Toby slowly watched the way she was standing and seen that she was holding something. "What are you going to do with that knife cut me or something?" He said walking toward Yomeko. "Get away from me!" she screamed pushing Toby. Toby quickly pulled the knife out her hand causing a thick layer of blood to go down her hand. "Awwww!" She screamed in pain. "Relax." Toby sat on the ground and pulled Yomeko down beside him. Slowly he slowly started licking her hurt hand. "My momma use to do this to me all the time when I would get hurt." He said giving Yomeko a small smile._ I don't see what momma meant by all demons are evil and you have to watch out. He is pretty sweet and I don't even know his name. But he looks like a wolf demon. And like he is my age. I'll ask him when he gets done._ Closing her eyes Yomeko started to enjoy what the young wolf was doing. "What *lick* is *lick* is your *lick* name?" he asked in between licks. "Yomeko." She said slowly." Ok you're all fixed." He said leaning back up." And by the way my name is Toby." He stood up and turned his back to her. "Guess I'll see you around." he said waving at her and with that he was gone. "Wait Toby!" but it was too late. Yomeko stood there in the dust if the wolf's trail of dust. "Well ill guess I'll go find my mom and dad." She said running toward the sound of her parents. (Kagome and Inuyasha) "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SIT?" Inuyasha said." BECAUSE YOU WERE ACTING TO CRAZY." "WELL STILL KAGOME YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT." "MOM, DAD, WHERE ARE YALL?" Yomeko said making her way thru the wood. As soon as she can from behind the bush her father was right in front of her. "Why do you smell like a wolf?" he asked smelling her. "Ummmm no reason." She lied. "You're lying." "No I'm not." "Are too." Are not." "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" Kagome yelled pissed at the two. (Toby) Toby slowly took off his armor and walked into the cold water." _That girl. There is something about her. Like I have seen her before. Ummmm. I need to talk to her or will she try and cut me again. _"He he." He laughed to his self. '"That girl, Yomeko." He said.


	3. Finding out the truth

(Toby) Toby had just got done putting his clothes back on and was heading back to the cave when he smelled a human. "Yomeko." He said quietly. As he made his way toward the human he realized that it wasn't Yomeko but someone she was related to. "Who is it?" Kagome said realizing she was being followed." Come out." Toby didn't know what to do. Should he run or just walk out. Slowly he walked out and stood in front of Kagome. "Yomeko?" he asked. "No, but I'm her mother. You know my daughter?" she asked. Toby nodded his head and looked down to the ground. "That explains everything then." She said smiling. "What do you mean miss?" Toby asked looking at Kagome. "My name is kagome. My daughter had come to find us I guess after she had left hanging out with you. When she got there her father started smelling her saying she was with a wolf who I'm guessing was….." "Me." Toby said realizing what Kagome was getting at. "Ummmm I was heading to the river to take a bath and I ran into you daughter. I would say and talk but I really need to get home my Parents will be looking for me soon." He said trying to leave Kagome. "What's your name?" "It's Toby." He yelled running off. "He looks like and runs like koga. I wonder….?"She said looking at the young wolf as he ran off. (Inuyasha and Yomeko) "And that's what happened." She said smiling. "So a wolf jumped out the bushes and tried to kill you but you cut it so it bit you and that why you have that scar on your hand? Is that right?" he asked looking at his daughter. "Bingo." Inuyasha still didn't believe his daughter but didn't know what to say." Ok let's go home then." He said. _I can't believe my dad fell for that! O my gosh! I wonder what toby is doing right now. He might be home with his mom and dad or where ever wolfs hang out at. _Smiling Yomeko started skipping and passed her father and headed home.(The cave) Toby walked into the cave and started looking for his father. "Dad? I'm back. Where are you?" he yelled as he walked into the cave. "Your father and some of the men went hunting." Ayame said as she walked from a counter of the cave. "Mom, can I talk to you about something." "Sure honey." Toby grabbed his mom hand and pulled her toward the back of the cave. "Mom I think I'm falling in love." "AWWWW MY BABY IS GROWNIING UP!" she yelled smiling at her son. Toby started to blush. "She is a human though." He said looking down. "What's her name?" "Yomeko." "Do we know her parents?" "Ummmm I don't know what her dad name is but her momma is Kagome." "I know her your father had a crush on her growing up before he met me of course." She said standing up and smiling. "So Kagome and my dad grew up together?" "Yes." "So dad wouldn't have a problem with me dating a human?" "I guess not." Toby jumped up and smiled "Mom try and talk to dad about that for me." And with that Toby was gone.(The village) Inuyasha and Kagome was still walking for the village watching the very happy Yomeko skip down the hill. "Why is she so happy?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha. "No telling." As Kagome began to talk back Inuyasha realized a smell coming from her the same smell that was coming from Yomeko earlier. "Hey Kagome…." He said picking up her hand and smelling it. "Why do you smell like a wolf too?" Kagome looked up and him and started to think. "I ran into this little wolf boy today." "So Yomeko was lying!" he said to himself. "What?" Kagome asked "Nothing."(Yomeko) As Yomeko entered their, house she realized that someone was in the house. "Meow." A cat demon said "KIRARA!" she screamed bending down to pick up the demon. "If you're here then that means….." she turned around and seen Shippo, Sango and Miroku standing in front of her. "Long time no see." Shippo said hugging the girl standing in front of her. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" she screamed. Soon in walked kagome and Inuyasha." Hey guys what brings yall down our way?" Kagome said hugging Sango. "We have been sensing demons in the area and wanted to check it out." She said. "Demons what kind?" Yomeko asked at she sat by the fire and started rubbing Kiara on the fur. Suddenly she jumped up and started growling. "What's wrong?" Shippo asked. "The demon, its here."


	4. Say it

Yomeko stood up and ran out the door after the group. "Stay in here." Sango said." But I want to help." She screamed stomping her foot on the ground. "Then stay in here." And with the Sango ran out the door."Ugh!" Yomeko yelled in frustration. She could hear her mother and other people yelling and screaming outside for help. "I have to do something." She said out loud. "But what?" (Toby) Toby was walking around the forest thinking to himself." What can I do about Yomeko?" He said as he walking around. As he was walking he could hear screaming and smelled blood coming from a nearby village. "SON!" he heard someone yelling. As he turned around he seen his father running toward him." The *Pant* demon we was after *pant* went into Kagome village." Koga said looking at his son. Scared his son gave him a worried look." O yeah you don't know about Kagome do you?" "If kagome is there then that means…." He turned toward the village and yelled. "YOMEKO!""Yomeko?" he asked looking at his son. Before he could ask another question his son started running toward the village. "WAIT UP TOBY!" Koga yelled running after his son.(Yomeko) Yomeko ran outside holding her mother bow and arrow. She couldn't see her mother but seen Shippo throwing fox fire at a group of bat demons. "MOVE SHIPPO!" she screamed. She quickly pulled the arrow on the string and aimed for a bat demon. "FIRE!" she said letting go of the bow. Shippo seen the arrow coming and quickly moved out the way. "YOU! YOU LITTLE!"One of the demons said. He quickly dodged the arrow and ran toward Yomeko. "Awwww!" she screamed covering herself." YOMEKO!" A voice yelled running toward her. As she turned around, see seen Toby running toward her at full speed. "Toby." She yelled getting up and running toward him. As soon as she stood up, the demon had reached her and had hit up upside the head causing her to faint. "YOU!" Toby yelled jumping up. As he jumped up he kicked the demon witched cause him to go flying thru the sky. Toby ran over to Yomeko body and picked her up. He slowly took her into one of the hunts and laid her down on the floor. "Yomeko, you're so beautiful. He said looking at the young girl as she was lying on the floor. He slowly bended over and kissed her on the check. "I don't know if you can hear me but if you ever need help call me name and I'll be here to save you my love." He stood and walked out the door. (5 hours later) "I see don't see why koga was here and who was that little boy with him?" Inuyasha said. Yomeko slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?" she asked looking at her family. "Demon fights." Shippo said looking at the girl. _Did that stuff really happened? She asked herself in her head. Did toby really just show up? Did he really just kiss me? _Thinking about all that stuff she stood up and walked out the door. "Where are you going? It's not safe out there." Inuyasha said looking at his daughter. "Get some air. And I'm taking my pocket knife with me dad." She said looking at her father and with that she was gone. As she walked out the door she saw blood out on parts on the ground and on some of the roofs. _Toby here I come._


	5. Young love

(cave) Koga was sitting there listening to his wife talk. As their son walked into the cave, Koga called him over. "So you want to mate with a human girl?" He asked as Toby made his way toward his father and mother. "Ummmm yeah." He said as he sat by his dad. "Why a human thought? There are many female wolves who would want to mate with you. Why not one of them?" "Because…." Toby closed his eyes and began to think to himself. _Yomeko my love… _He could see her now. Her long white and black hair. Her big brown eyes and her smile. "I'm in loved with her father, and I believe she might fell the same way. We haven't known each other that long but I still love her." "What's the girl name?" Toby looked over to his mother and raised an eye brow. "I though you told him." He said. "I was getting to that part but you walked in." "Her name is Yomeko. She is Inuyasha and Kagome child." "KAGOME!" Koga yelled jumping up. "I DIDN'T KNOW SHE MATED WITH THAT MUTT! ILL KILL HIM!" "Calm down koge." Ayame said trying to calm Koga down. "When did you too meet? How did yall meet?" Koga asked looking over at his son. "When I was going to take a bath I ran into her. I fell in love with her ever since." Toby was rubbing his face trying his best to stop smiling. "And what about the parents? Have they seen you yet?" "I go to meet Kagome and I seen Inuyasha not to long ago." "How?" Before Toby could answer his father he could smell a human near by the cave "Yomeko?" He asked as he stood up. "THERE IS A HUMAN COMING NEARR THE CAVE! SHOULD WE KILL HER?" a wolf yelled form the front of the cave. "Is that her?" Koga asked as he studded the look on his son face. "Yeah I'm going to get her too." Toby jogged toward the entrance of the cave and made his way to the front. On the outside he could seen a group of female wolfs sounding her. "What do you want human?" A Girl said as she cocked her head to the side. "I came to see Toby." "And why would he want to see a girl like you? You have nothing that he would want." "Please just leave me alone." "GIRLS LEAVE NOW!" Toby yelled as he made his way toward them. Yomeko face lit up when she seen Toby running toward her. "TOBY!" she yelled as she ran toward him. The two of them hugged each other smiling from cheek to cheek. "I want you to stay here and be with me. Please? I love you and will do anything for you. I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." Toby said holding her in his arms. She looked toward the cave and seen that a male wolf was standing there looking at her. "Is that your father?" she asked toby. "Yes." Koga was making his way toward the two when he stopped. "That smell…. It's a mutt." He said getting into a fighting position. "Mutt..?" toby said. "MY FATHER! HE FOLLOWED ME HERE! "Yomeko said stepping away from toby." YOMEKO!" HE screamed running toward the patch of wolves. When he got there he seen Toby and Yomeko standing by each other. "I won't let you mate with a wolf!" "What's wrong with us you mangy mutt!" "Shut the hell up koga." "DAD WILL YOU STOP! I LOVE TOBY AND I WANNA MATE WITH HIM AND YOU CANT STOP ME!" Yomeko yelled. She whispered something to him and he smiled and picked her up. "Hold on baby!" He said running away. "YOU WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled. "Relax."


	6. Danger in love

As toby made his way to the cave he could realize something bad was going to happen soon. "Babe." He said licking Yomeko on the face. "What is it my love?" Toby slowly came to a stop and laid Yomeko on the grass. He turned around and looked up at the blowing tree leaves. "I don't think we will be able to mate all the way." He said sitting down closing his eyes. "What do you mean?" "My father told me it was to be ok with the soon-to-be-mate father or mother before he is allowed to fully mate with the female. It's clear that your father doesn't want me matting with you. But I don't know about your mother. The farest I can go before I ask, is just giving you a bite mark on your neck. And without doing the whole thing in the process, you're going to be in so much pain." He said rubbing his head looking up at Yomeko. "Well just ask my mom." She said standing up smiling. "Ok." He slowly stood up and pulled up his babe. "Yomeko." He said as he reached for her hand to hold. She started to blush and reached out for his. "Even if your father and mother both say no, I will still always love you." He said smiling and kissing her on the lips. As he pulled away he soon felt her wrap her arms around him. Realizing what she was doing he pulled her up and kissed her with more passion. As they kissed he slowly started making his way to her neck. "Ummmm. Toby." She moaned rubbing thru his hair. "Yomeko is that you?" she heard a voice say. "Mom?" she said pushing toby away causing both of them to fall to the ground. "What are you too doing?" "Mom this is toby, he is koga son. Me and him are in love and wanted to mate with each other." She said blushing. Kagome looked over at him and watched him. "Have I seen you before?" she asked pulling the two of them up. "Yes you have." "Well I mean if you are in love baby, go for it. But I don't think your father will like the idea." She said. "I know he won't." Toby said rubbing his head. "What makes you say that?" kagome asked. "We ran into him not to long ago. It wasn't good." Yomeko said looking at her mother. "O god! We need to go see what is going on. Nothing good can come for this!" kagome said running toward the wolves grounds.( At the cave) "YOU DAMN DOG! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Koga said as he stood there facing Inuyasha. " I WONT LET YOUR WOLF CUB GET MY NO WHLITTLE GIRL PREGNATE THAT'S WHAT. I WONT HAVE HALF DEAMOND WOLF PUPS RUNNING AROUNG HERE CALLING ME GRANDAD. NO WAY. YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST AND DRAG ME DOWN TO HELL!" Inuyasha screamed pulling out the tessaiga. "Ok then mutt, let's go." Koga said running toward Inuyasha. "HAHAHAHA. BACK LASH WAVE!" he screamed. "HAHAHAH!" As the wave came flying toward koga he quickly jumped up and dived down toward the ground. As he was heading toward the ground he quickly kicked up at the last minute and kicked Inuyasha in the face. "Damn you!" he said pulling him down. "Let me go you mutt!" he screamed. Inuyasha dropped his sword and looked at koga. "Your dead wolf." He said raising his claws to him. "DADDY NO!" Yomeko screamed as she ran up to her father. But it was too late. Inuyasha had already cut Koga side and dropped him. "Damn you mutt!" "Father!" toby yelled running up to his side. "AND YOU IF I SEE YOU ANY WHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Inuyasha screamed picking toby up by his tail and quickly threw him to the side. "DAD!" Yomeko screamed as tears started running down her eyes. "Inuyasha!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha started to two of them and headed for the village. "Yomeko, come home. We have a lot to talk about" Inuyasha said walking pass her. "Father." Was all she could say before a scream came from her mouth. "I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I LOVE TOBY AND YOU GO AND DO THAT TO HIS FATHER? YOU'RE A BASTATED!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. Soon she ran to toby side and pulled him up. "MOM SAID IT WAS OK THAT ME AND TOBY MATED! ALL WE NEED IS ONE PERSON OK. AND SINCE SHE SAID THAT…." "We can mate."Toby said realizing what was going on. "Mom, Dad, next time you see me I'll be fully mated and pupped." She said wrapping her arms around toby. "YOMEKO DON'T YOU DARE!" Inuyasha screamed at her. "Blah." Was all she said back to him. " Yomeko…" Inuyasha said dropping to his knees. "Sorry father, but I have to do what makes me happy." And with that the two of them were gone. "Yomeko….."


	7. All the danger

Kagome stood there in shock and fear. The man that he loved tried to kill one of their friends that they she was with most of her life while traveling with those others. As kagome watching Inuyasha stand there motionless she slowly turned her head toward the in danger of dying wolf. "Koga." She said. She wanted to help the wolf but there was no telling what Inuyasha would do now since all of this was going on. "THE MUTT HAS HURT OUR LEADER!" one of the male wolfs screamed from outside the cave wall. Hearing that Kagome knew she had to do something before the wolf would try and attack Inuyasha. "Koga." She said walking over toward him. "You need to do something quick before…" "BEFORE WHAT, KAGOME?" He screamed sitting up. " I ALMOST DIED OUT THERE! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR DAUGHTER AND MY SON LOVE EACH OTHER AND REALLY WANTS TO BE WITH EACHOTHER. INUYASHA DUMB ASS DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND FUCK THINGS UP FOR THEN BY ATTACKING ME. IF I DIE MY SON IS GOING TO TAKE MY PLACE. IF HE KILLES HIM THEN IF MY SON PUPPS YOUR DAUGHTER THEY WILL BE THE NEXT HEIR. FOR ALL I CARE RIGHT NOW, INUYASHA CAN DIE AND GO TO HELL!" Kagome stopped and stared at koga scared. _I can't believe he just said that. I knew they never got along but wow. Inuyasha almost killed koga and he might not make it. Because of that the entire wolf pack wants him dead. I can't let the kid's life be affected by this. I have to do something to end this, no matter what it takes._ Kagome ran over to the cave and threw all the wolves to the back. "AYAME!" she screamed looking around. Kagome could feel her around somewhere but didn't know where. Slowly she saw a red headed wolf walking toward her. "What the hell do you want?" "Wow so I take it that you're pissed too?" "MY MATE IS DYING KAGOME! IF HE DIES I DIE WITH HIM WITH." She screamed as tears began to run down her face. "Ayame, I didn't know. I swear." Kagome took some steps back realizing there the only way she could save their family and friend ship was to save koga and keep Inuyasha from killing the rest of the pack. "I have to stop this." She said again. As she turned to leave she soon tripped and fell to the floor. "Ugh." She said as she tried to get up. "Hey girl. You're the mutts mate right?" A female wolf said looking at kagome on the floor. "Answer me woman." She screamed pulling kagome by the hair. "I can sell mutt all over you." She said giving kagome a discussed look. "AWWW! LET ME GO!" she screamed trying to pull away. "Stand still and let me kill you." "AWWWW!" she screamed again. "AYAME, HELP ME PLEASE." She screamed reaching out for her so call friend. Ayame looked at her walked away. "Kill her." Hearing what she said the wolf made her claws come out and smiled. "INUYASHA! HELP ME!" she screams as she kicked and yelled for her life. "Stand still." She said trying to cut kagome. "HERE COMES THE MUTT! GET READY!" one of the guards screamed. Before kagome could scream again everything went black…..( Toby and Yomeko) "Babe, I don't think that was a smart idea." Toby said holding into Yomeko hand. "What makes you said that?" she asked looking up at her mate. "Because from my father told me ,your father is dangerous when he gets pissed. He turns into a full blooded demon and goes on a killing spree. Your mom, my mom, my father, and the rest of the pack could be in trouble. Even me." "Babe, we need to go back now." She said realizing what her soon-to-be-mate-said. "Hurry!" she said pulling him back toward the cave. (Inuyasha) _Kagome? Kagome? Why are you calling me? Are you in danger? Where are you mate? Don't worry ill find you soon._ The now fully blooded demon ran his way thru the cave knocking down everyone and everything in his way. _Kagome where are you? I smell blood. Is someone trying to kill you? KAGOME! _Inuyasha started running quicker and faster. "KAGOME!" he scream. Cutting his self on the side of this arm he jumped up as high as he could and screamed, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" "AWWWWW." Many of the wolves said as they were falling to the ground. In the back of the room he could see kagome as she fell to the ground with the others." KAGOME!" he screamed running back there to his mate side. "Are you ok?" he asked her as she pulled her up into his lap. "Inuyasha, it isn't safe here." Was all she said before she fainted. "Kagome." He said laying her down as tears ran down his face. "You damn wolfs." He said standing up and pulling out his sword facing pack. "INUYAHSA!" Toby screamed as he got to the head of the cave. "You bastard." Inuyasha screamed. "YOUR DEAD."


	8. So brave

Toby stood there in shock and fear as he seen his pack fallen. "Toby." He heard someone calling his name slowly. Very slowly. "Father?" he said looking around lost. "Toby! He is over here. He hardly breathing!" Yomeko screamed in fear. As soon as Toby heard that he gave Inuyasha an evil look. "You damn mutt! Because of you my father is dying!" Toby screamed out in anger. "What did you just say?" Inuyasha said turning his head slowly growling at Toby. "You heard me. YOU…. DAMN…..MUTT!" Toby screamed again. "Toby!" Yomeko screamed laying down the now dead koga. "Yomeko, there is a small chance that you can save my father. But you need to get away from here. It's not safe anymore. Get my father to safety." Toby said smiling at his lover. "Toby, what are you going to do?" she asked. "What needs to be done." He said turning his head. "But I might not see you anymore." He said under his breath. Slowly he made his way into the cave, legs shaking and all. _Be brave. Be brave. One of us might not make it out of here. No telling who but I believe me. But I will fight till the end if I need to. Yomeko, I'm sorry but your father might end up dead. And I might be there right beside him._ "Be careful baby!" was the last thing he heard from his lover as she pulled koga up with some of the remaining wolves. "YO…ME….KO. KA…GO…ME…" Inuyasha said slowly as he walked toward the young wolf. "Be careful." She said again. Toby walked over toward some of the wolves to check for a pulse. "Dead. There all dead." He said dropping his head. "I know your my lover's father and all but you killed my family. My father is dying and my mother is going to die along with him. Then if that wasn't doing damage, you went and killed my pack." "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN WOLF?! IF YOU MISS YOUR PACK THAT MUCH ILL HELP YOU SEE THEM SOONER OR LATER." Inuyasha said laughing and smiling. "Are you ready? Ready to die?" he said as he made his way closer to toby. ( Yomeko and kagome) Yomeko was walking around the woods looking for some herbs that could heal some of the wolves. "I don't know why mother wants me looking for these. It won't do any good. Koga is dead and soon Ayame will be too." Yomeko could feel tears falling down her face. "There is nothing I can do. Koga,, Ayame and soon even Toby are all dead. And there nothing I can do!" Yomeko sat down on the ground wiping all the tears from her eyes. "Are you ok cousin?" she heard someone said. "Amber!" she screamed jumping up hugging her half demon cousin. "Answer my question." "Some people I care about are dying and there is nothing I can do about it." Thinking about what was said she soon said, "Brother, let me see father sword." Amber brother, Shun, soon came out of the tree with a sword in his hand. "Here There isn't that much you can do with it but it could help a little." She said helping her cousin off the ground. "Thank you. But it might be too late." She said looking down at the ground. "What do you need help with my niece?" a familiar voice said from beyond the trees. "Your brother, my father, is on a killing spree and is killing some of my mates' family. Please will you help them?" she pleaded to her uncle. "And why should i? Aren't you talking about the wolves that almost killed my mate Rin? You're on your own this time." He said taking back the sword. "Father, there must be something we can do?" amber said. "Not from where I'm standing." He said looking at his pups. "BUT I NEED HELP NOW!" she screamed pushing amber and shun out of her way as she started running toward the well. "Someone please help me." ( toby and Inuyasha) Toby was running full speed thru the woods looking for a place he could hide while he rest. "Damn you Inuyasha." He said holding onto his cut up arm and legs. "I need to do something fast before I die." Thinking of what to do, he quickly climbed up a nearby tree and jumped all around getting his scent all over the woods. "Now to find some water to get into." Soon afterward he jumped into a lake and laid in there holding his breath. "Please work." He said. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" Inuyasha screamed on the top of his lungs. One by one trees started falling all around the lake leaving nothing up. "Damn." He thought to his self. Before he could think of something to say he was pulled up by hair by a very pissed off demon. "Hahah. That doesn't work on me." He said flitting his hand up to him. "Yomeko, I'm sorry." He said. " FATHER!" Yomeko screamed on the top of her lungs. Slowly he turned around and saw her standing there with a knife to her neck. "YOMEKO!" he screamed " kill him and im going down with him." She said " your bluffing." "Am i?" she said "Am I really?"


	9. Is this the end?

"Father, there use be something we can do to help her. All that danger between the wolves and mother was years ago." Amber said giving her father an nasty look. He turned the other way and started to think to his self. "Rin, what do you think about all this? The wolf did almost kill you after all." He said facing his mate. "I think we should help her. I mean she is your niece, plus if she loves someone, you will do anything you can to save them." She said wrapping her arms around him. "Isn't that right baby?" she asked giving him a naughty look. "Stop it. The kids are with us. And I suppose your right." He said placing her to the side. "This might not do you two any good since you are both half demos, but if you both us it, it might work." He said pulling his sword out and handing it to Amber. "Thanks father. Let's just hope we aren't too late." She said pulling shun toward her and turned around.( Toby and Inuyasha) "Yomeko, think about what you are doing before you really do it." Inuyasha said dropping Toby. "I have father. There is no use in me living if my love isn't with me." She said drawing the knife closer to her neck. "Yomeko stop." Toby said standing up. "Toby!" she screamed out in fear when she realized how bad of a shape he was really in. "What happened to you!?" she started shaking and soon dropped the knife. _Now is my chance to save her._ Toby quickly with the little strength he had left bolted for Yomeko and ran away from Inuyasha and the lake. "DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha screamed running after him. "Yomeko…. WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING?!" he screamed at her. "I had to do something. I didn't want to lose you." "So you would risk your now life to try and save me?!" he screamed again. "Im * sniff* sorry." She said trying to hold bake the tears. "No don't cry. I'm sorry. If I never called your father a mutt he wouldn't be trying to kill me." He said giving her a fake smile. "We have to do something if we don't want to die." She said. "But what." Before she could say anything else she could fell herself flying thur the sky. "Oww!" she screamed as she hit the ground. "TOBY!" she screamed as she seen her father holding him by the hair once again. "This time you die!" "NO." Inuyasha slowly raised his hand to Toby as he started to do iron reaper soul stealer. Soon afterwards there was a strong smell of blood. Pools of it. It covered the trees and grass. Even parts of Inuyasha face. "No….NOOOOOO!"( Amber and Shun) "Sister I smell….. blood." "Same here. But who blood is it?" she asked her brother. "From what I can tell there is 4 people there." "Who is that?" "Uncle Inuyasha, Yomeko, that wolf boy, and…" "And who?" "Father.."( back to the others) "NO!" Yomeko screamed as she jumped in front of the claws that were made for Toby. Realizing what he was fixing to do, he quickly tried to stop but failed. Not knowing what else happened he soon felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground. "NO NO! FATHER." She screamed crawling over to the dying demon." What happened?" Toby asked crawling beside her." "My uncle." She said looking up at sesshurone. "I did what had to be done. Someone was going to end up dead. Better for it to be your father than one of you kids." He said walking away from the shadows. Yomeko sat there as she watched the blood gush out of her father body. "Im sorry father." She said reaching up closing her father eyes. "Now what do we do?" she asked. "We need to go heal our wounds and check in your parents. And somehow tell my mother about this. "Ok." He said helping Yomeko up.(5 years later) "g ma! G ma!" Yomeko heard her 5 year old twins yell as they ran up to Ayame. "Hello my dear grand son and daughter." She said giving them kisses on the head. "Where is g daddy?" She She asked. "Koga is somewhere with Toby. Like always." She answered sitting them in her lap. "What about momma?" Kometa asked. "I think she went to Inuyasha's grave." "Inu who?" they bother asked looking at eachother lost. ( Grave.) Yomeko was standing there rubbing her mate mark on her neck as she watched her father grave. _It's_ _been over 5 years now since you were killed by your own brother. _She layed some flowers on the grave and turned to walk away. "Mom said you would be here." Toby said walking toward his mate. "I had to come. I don't think we should tell the kids about him anytime soon." She said holding him. "Ok babe. Whatever you think I best." He said holding her. _ She really thinks im dead. I wont bother them right now I will later. Heheh! Hahahha! _A person thought to his self. "Don't worry Yomeko. Imma meet them sooner or later."

THE END….. FOR NOW! IF I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS I WILL MAKE A PART TWO.! ANIMELOVER IS OUT PEACE! ^-^


End file.
